


beomgyus poem

by TTUBlNl



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: All hurt no comfort, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Hurt Choi Beomgyu, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, lapslock, taegyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTUBlNl/pseuds/TTUBlNl
Summary: an unfinished set of lyrics from beomgyu's lyric bookREAD THE TAGS OR BEGINNING NOTE FOR TRIGGER WARNINGS!!
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	beomgyus poem

**Author's Note:**

> **TRIGGER WARNINGS:** mcd (major character death), implied / referenced suicide, implied / referenced abuse
> 
> disclaimer: my writing is purely fictional. I just borrow the names, faces, and personalities of idols to create stories for entertainment, joy, and comfort

i used to hate solemn looks  
i used to hate reading books

i used to hate diamond rings  
and broken feelings

and getting wet  
and losing a bet

i used to hate your name  
am i the one to blame  
i used to hate your blonde hair  
it stuck out everywhere

i liked holding your hand  
i liked _you.._ and  
i liked the sunsets  
and dressing up in fishnets

you left me so sentimental  
everything about you was so confidential

only with me your secrets share  
who'd know the dark would give you a scare

i used to hate telling jokes  
these high, high hopes  
 _when will i see you again?_

 _"_ and we'll live happily ever after" you said  
well now im just laying on my bed  
reminiscent of all the times we had  
god, if you would've told me it were that bad

i used to hate you  
and now i hate me  
and i hate that you left me

'cause oh, we're just not strong for this life  
always stuck in a lie  
oh, we just couldnt keep up with time  
im so sick of this stupid rhyme

where did you go?  
i guess no one knows  
heaven or nothing  
please just tell me something

pretty laces  
expressionless faces

enemies to lovers  
i guess we both hated our mothers

saving up money  
you used to call me honey

sharing food  
better mood

_where are you now?_

are you selfish for wanting to die  
or am i selfish for wanting you alive

are you happy now taehyunnie?  
happy taehyunnie, happy beomgyu hyungie

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading. this was a vent fic btw and im in no way trying to romanticize anything. let me know what you thought :]  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/ttublnl) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ttublnl)


End file.
